In third-generation network technologies, a service router supports multiple services, for example, services such as layer-4 firewall filtering, wide area network optimization control (WOC), Network Address Translation (NAT), and a firewall (FW), and each router has a corresponding control system, where the control system is responsible for information exchange between a router and its neighboring router, system configuration, system management, and the like.
In the prior art, after entering a service router, all service flows undergo same service processing. This method, however, leads to a waste of resources and a decrease of processing efficiency of a router.